elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Fort Neugrad
Fort Neugrad is one of the many forts in Skyrim controlled by the Imperial Legion. Prior to the start of the Civil War quest, the fort will be occupied by a group of Bandits. Description The fort is composed of a jail and a main hall. The fort is initially held by Bandits. Upstairs in the southeast room is a boss-level bandit leader who will remain inactive until his door is opened. He also holds the Fort Neugrad Library Key, which opens an otherwise pickable lock in the south side of the dining hall downstairs. Inside is a hostile NPC mage by the name of Brandish. Jornibret's Last Dance, a light armor skillbook is in the library section of the main hall. As a Stormcloak, the next objective after freeing the prisoners is to take out the remaining Imperials, (about 10), and the Fort Commander with the help of Ralof. Up the stairs inside the building in one of the rooms is a ladder on one of the walls, (easy to overlook). Up the ladder, on the roof, is a treasure map named Fort Neugrad Treasure Map (one of the twelve found throughout the entire game) that will lead to a chest across the lake. Early in the game, the fort is occupied by Bandits. The key can be obtained from the chief. After completing the Rescue From Fort Neugrad quest during the Liberation of Skyrim, the fort is occupied by the Stormcloak force that previously occupied the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp. This leads to the disappearance of the Falkreath Stormcloak Camp from the World Map and Skyrim. The fort is upgraded in the same fashion as Fort Greymoor after the Battle for Whiterun. The Bandits may still inhabit the facility even after completing the full Civil War questline if the player joined the Imperials. Notable loot *Jornibret's Last Dance light armor skill book in the library. *Locked chest in the pond in the deepest cellar of the fort. From the wine cellar, go behind the cupboard, down to the pond and directly on the left side in the water is the chest. There are two gold veins in the same area. *Locked chest under the boat at the bottom of the lake. *To get to the chest mentioned in the map: **Go around the fort until you get to the lake's edge. **Follow the left side of the lake. **There will be two gold ore veins on the path, ignore them for now. **Continue following the shore until you see a flat area some rocks that surround the chest, approximately at the middle of the lake. Facilities *Anvil *Forge *Workbench Quests *Rescue From Fort Neugrad - In the quest the player is given the task of gaining entrance to the fort, (either by sneaking in via underwater passage in the lake near the dock, or barging in the front gates), and freeing a group of Stormcloak prisoners. Trivia *"Neugrad" has the elements 'neu' (German for 'new') and 'grad', a common Slavic word for 'city'. Bugs *There is a glitch which sometimes does not allow players to initiate a chain of events for one of the Stormcloak missions. By using the console command (open the console by pressing the '~/`' button on the keyboard) and typing movetoqt CWMission04. This will teleport the Dragonborn into the cell of a prisoner that is supposed to be rescued. The (Novice) lock will have to be picked to get out of the cell. * The chest referred to in the treasure map is sometimes absent. ** Version 1.03 fixed this issue. ** The missing chest seems to be caused by jumping off of the tower roof where the chest containing the treasure map is found. Reload a previous save seems to make the chest present. Appearances * ru:Форт Нойград Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Forts Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Gold Ore Vein Locations